In many fields, various types of cutting implements are used to cut, score, and/or trim articles on a daily basis. Cutting implements often include a sheathing device to protect the blade from damage and to prevent accidental cutting of a user or another object that contacts the blade. One problem with these cutting implements is that the blade must be removed from the sheathing device so that the blade can be used. Another problem with removable sheathing devices is that they must be set aside during use of the cutting implement and the blade must be recovered at the conclusion of the cutting task.
Often times, the sheathing device may be lost and the cutting implement stored with the blade uncovered. This is particularly common among precision knives having a very sharp blade and a small removable sheathing device that covers the entire blade. This can lead to an unaware user being accidentally cut by the blade. Furthermore, the user may be at risk of being cut by the blade during use of the cutting implement. For example, the user's finger may slip or slide over the cutting edge or tip of the blade during use or during removal and replacement of the blade.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of cutting blade safety.